


With You

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a quiet and skillful mariner, who has to deal with another fine mess by Kim Jongin, the island’s troublemaker.For Gigi ❤





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

“Jongin, knock it off!” Kyungsoo yells when he sees the boy playing with ties of the stationed sailboat at the dock. It’s like he does things specifically to piss Kyungsoo off.

Ever since he docked onto this island, Kyungsoo has had to deal with the troublesome boy on numerous occasions. He came to the quaint island on an expedition for training as a navigator, however, his mentor could not join him due to other business. Which is why Kyungsoo continues to find himself having large amounts of free time.

On most days, he enjoys lounging inside of his cabin and reading a book, his most recent obsession being the classic, Moby Dick. Reading has always been his passion, at least on dry land. There’s nothing more satisfying than diving his nose between the pages of a new novel. It’s something he’s done since he was young. He’s never been the outgoing type who plays outside with friends or holds long conversations with others. He usually keeps to himself and studies his lesson while at sea and nothing more.

It’s quite surreal now that he has a “friend”—as Jongin calls him—and an obnoxious one at that. Jongin’s innate qualities are the complete opposite of his own. He possesses a free spirit and an unbound soul. He goes wherever he likes to go and does whatever he wants to do. There are no restrictions as his constitution is carefree and adventurous. He’s bright and full of life; a whirlwind of energy, never settling in one place for too long.

Kyungsoo could never forget the day they first met. He remembers it as though it was yesterday, when in actuality, it was two weeks ago.

He stepped foot onto the soil of the island and looked around the bustling market of farmers and customers in wonder. Amidst taking a deep breath of the fresh air, the wind was knocked from his lungs as someone collided into his chest, sending them both to the ground. To say that it hurt would be an understatement, it was unfathomably painful.

The boy scrambled to his feet and effortlessly pulled Kyungsoo up along with him. Jongin grabbed his wrist and said, “Let’s go!” before he took off running leading Kyungsoo, a complete stranger at the time, to his safe hiding place. That day, Kyungsoo unknowingly found himself running away from an angry farmer whose fruit Jongin stole.

Ever since then, he became well acquainted with the fine mess that is Kim Jongin.

_Actually, where is Jongin?_ Kyungsoo looks around and doesn’t see the boy anywhere.

He sighs and stands from his ground, walking toward the boat. As he draws near, he hears the faint sounds of humming and whistling, maybe even a bit of singing? Actually, he doesn’t know what that dying whale noise is. 

Hopping onto the deck, he walks down a few stairs into the navigation cabin and sees Jongin playing with the ship’s wheel.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks, startling the boy.

“I’m sailing this boat,” Jongin nods, “Rig the sails! Weigh the anchor!” he yells. Kyungsoo facepalms. _How old is this boy again? Sixteen?_ That’s not even how navigation works, and Jongin has clearly watched too many movies.

“Jongin, lets go,” he sighs, “You shouldn’t be in here. What if my teacher comes back?”

“Oh, live a little Kyungsoo. You’re so quiet and boring all the time. There’s nothing wrong with having some fun.” Jongin spins the wheel back in forth as though he is actually sailing.

“I have fun.” Kyungsoo attempts to defend, but when he really thinks about it, all of his fun moments stemmed from Jongin. Like the time they snuck into Pam’s Diner and ate some of the dinner rolls in the back storage room. Or when they went swimming on the beach and made sandcastles. Playing hide-and-seek within the small forest was refreshing. And catching fish together was a great experience. So in all honesty, Kyungsoo does have fun, but it's always with Jongin.

The younger merely hums in response, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “We really have to leave, Jongin.” he nags once again, but the other doesn’t make a move. “Okay, if we leave right now, I’ll buy you a chicken dinner.” At that, Jongin scratches his chin as he ponders Kyungsoo’s words, “I’ll make it double.” he adds. At this point, Kyungsoo would say anything to get this boy of the boat.

Jongin contemplates for a brief moment before he perks up in agreement with a highly enthused nod. Kyungsoo is relieved that he could get Jongin off the boat before he breaks anything. That is another thing. The boy is incredibly clumsy.

As they step outside, Kyungsoo feels the cool summer breeze whisk in his hair and the sun beams downs against his skin without mercy.

_That’s strange_, he thinks.

The shoreline seems to be getting further and further away with every second. He scans the area, turning his head left and right. He notes that there isn’t any sand and only large masses of water surrounding the entire boat.

Then he realizes; the shoreline_ is_ getting further and further away with every second.

He quickly turns around to look at Jongin, who stands stiff with a dumb look on his face, gaping with wide eyes and an even wider mouth. A moment of silence passes before Kyungsoo absolutely explodes.

“I told you to stop playing around!” He throws his arms up, exasperated.

Jongin hurries to the rear of the boat, body catching the rail as he points to the very island they are drifting away from. Disbelief is written over his features and he stumbles overs his words, “W-e, we, we…we’re drifting off to sea!” He yells, his arm shakes as he continues to point. Kyungsoo never pegged him for one who has a phobia of sea travel.

“Yeah, we are,” he deadpans, “All thanks to you.”

“Well do something! Aren’t you studying to be a navigator?!”

Kyungsoo does study navigation and returning to the shore would be fairly easy. However, a deep part of himself wants to see Jongin get a taste of his own medicine. Especially considering how he’s so troublesome.

“I don’t know, Jongin. I’ve only been training for a few months.” That was a lie, if he had ever told one. The corners of his lips twitch as he tries to fight the urge to laugh. When Jongin turns to face him, Kyungsoo straightens his expression to look neutral and unfazed.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?!” he cries, “We have to get home!” Jongin dashes toward him and grabs both of his arms, “I have to get home, please do something!” he violently shakes Kyungsoo in desperation, and the shorter snacthes his arms away in faux annoyance.

With pressed eyebrows and a scowl, he spits, “This is _your_ fault Jongin. You mess around too much.”

The other gulps and begins pacing back and forth while biting on his thumbnail. Kyungsoo is enjoying this way more than he should, to be honest. The look of pure panic and fear on Jongin's face is priceless.

“So what are we going to do?” Jongin asks.

“We can try calling for help.”

Jongin’s eyes light up in an instant and he’s back at the rail again. He begins yelling, “Is anybody out there? We need help!” This time, Kyungsoo stifles his laughter behind his palm. There’s no way anyone will hear Jongin yelling at this distance from the shore, even if he shouts his lungs out. “Kyungsoo why aren’t you helping?” he snaps.

That’s a good question, and Kyungsoo scrambles around for a decent reply, “I-I don’t scream as loud as you.” Jongin nods with uncertainty before he returns to yelling.

Soon, his voice begins to lessen, “I don’t think this is working.” he frowns.

“Hey, don’t worry. Someone will eventually find us.” Kyungsoo pats his back with an awkward and stiff tap. He’s horrible at acting, that’s for sure. Jongin doesn’t ease up in the slightest, and he’s still shaken to the bones. His face grows pale, and he appears as though he could throw up any moment. “Are you okay?”

“I think...I’m going to be sick.” This isn’t what Kyungsoo expected and his eyes grow wide when Jongin gags in front of him. The boy gags again and Kyungsoo struggles to push Jongin’s torso over the rail. He makes it just in time before Jongin hurls what he ate for breakfast and lunch. Kyungsoo scrunches his face as he watches the entire ordeal.

When he’s finished, Jongin groans as he takes a seat on the ground. His back leans against the boat and he pulls his knees up to his chest. There are twinkles of tears in his eyes, and Kyungsoo thinks he’s taken his joke too far.

“Jongin, I’m sorry,”

“You’re sorry?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, “I know how to get us back, but I just wanted to mess with you because you’re always messing with me.”

Jongin sniffs, and quickly looks away from him, “It isn’t funny.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for it. I’ll never do it again, okay?” When he sees Jongin give a weak nod, a flood of relief washes over him. “I’ll get us back to the island.”

“Okay,” Jongin whispers, ducking his head low into his arms. Kyungsoo feels absolutely horrible for playing with his fears like that.

“Jongin?” the other lifts his head, “Do you want to try and get over your phobia?” he pauses, “I can try and help you.”

Jongin doesn’t answer right away and appears to be in deep contemplation. Moments pass as they sway in the tides, traveling along the easy waves that drifts them from the shore. Kyungsoo becomes wary of his suggestion, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything at all. But he wants to do something positive considering he’s made Jongin feel this way. When no answer comes, his spirits sink further and he resigns the notion of redeeming himself. Until he hears Jongin’s quiet voice.

“Okay.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “Alright, come with me.” he holds out a hand for Jongin to take, and the younger does so. They walk to the front of the boat, and Kyungsoo continues leading him until they reach the edge of the deck. The large body of water stretches out in front, and he pulls Jongin to stand beside him.

The younger’s footsteps hesitate over the floor. With eyes screwed shut, he inches along with the guidance of Kyungsoo’s pull.

The sailor places Jongin’s palm on the rail and positions his body so that he’s facing the sea.

“Open your eyes, Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can do it, believe in yourself,” Jongin doesn’t budge, continuing to keep his eyes sealed closed. It’s evident that he will need a bit more persuading. “The ocean shows us endless possibilities. It’s a vast place of exploration, full of discovery and adventure. Allow it to be your friend Jongin, and it will guide you. Don’t be afraid and let me show you a whole new world.”

Jongin slowly opens his eyes and a gasps flies from his lips. His expression is one of awe and wonder as he takes in the vastness of the sea that dwells before him. Kyungsoo looks at the boy, and inside Jongin’s eyes reflects the beauty of one’s soul. His head is held high, passionate brown irises staring over the horizon. They soaked in the sun’s brilliance and shine with an unbelievable sense of fascination, as though he was truly seeing the ocean for the very first time.

Kyungsoo suddenly remembers the saying of his teacher that has stuck with him even today: _Everything that you see is blue, from the Heavens to the surface of the Earth. It’s the most beautiful color_. Kyungsoo would disagree now, however. The tone of Jongin's skin is absolutely marvelous to behold. Kissed by the sun, his shade of pigmentation glows and shimmers under that which bestows such a hue. He stares at the boy unknowingly, drowning in those delicate features as Jongin continues admiring the ocean.

“So beautiful.” Jongin says with a smile.

“I agree.” He replies. But while Jongin is talking about the sea, Kyungsoo is referring to the person who stands beside him.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin turns to face him, and Kyungsoo snaps his head to the ocean.

“Are you feeling any better?” Kyungsoo asks with flushed cheeks. He couldn’t dare look Jongin in the eyes now.

“Yes, I feel loads better.”

“Good. Let me get us home.” Kyungsoo turns on his heels to return to the navigation room.

After hours at sea, they finally reach land and Jongin couldn’t be any happier. When Jongin jumps off the boat and onto the dock, he does so with elation. Kyungsoo feels his infectious emotions swelling inside and before he knows it, he’s also happy to be back at the island. Though the sea is his home, he finds comfort beside Jongin. There’s a bit of influence the troublemaker has over him, he would admit. After all, Jongin is a whirlwind, who by chance, has swept him off of his feet.

“Kyungsoo, hurry up!” Jongin yells, gesturing for him to follow. The sailor smiles and wonders what adventures are yet to come.


End file.
